Wingman's Hangout/Episode 1
Eric "Wingman" Peterson hosts the first episode of Wingman's Hangout under the Descent: Underground title, introducting the Kickstarter. * 0:00 - Wingman opens the episode alongside Rob "Designopotamus" Irving, proclaiming "Welcome to Descent: Underground! That's right, we have the name, and now we're making the game!" * 1:22 - Introductions are made for Michael "Viewmaster" Morlan, Keith "Dunkelza" McCormic, and Colton "Winglet" Peterson. * 2:17 - Wingman reveals that Interplay approached them and asked if they wanted to turn Ships That Fight Underground into a Descent game, which they agreed to. * 10:17 - Designopotamus explains that there will be parts of the map that you can dig through, which is a big difference from the maze solving aspect of the original Descent games. You will want to dig because there are valuable resources available in the mine. * 11:39 - It is explained that Descent: Underground is a prequel, and that corporations have taken over governments in the future and the earth is out of natural resources. There is a "gold rush scenario" where the corporations go out to the asteroid belt and start mining. Contracts will come from earth, and your team will mine the asteroid. There will be single player mode for smaller contracts, but multiplayer games will last 5 to 30 minutes. * 12:57 - There are currently 8 ships. Wasp, Auger, Goliath, Predator, Panzer, Typhoon, and Shaman are announced. (The Warlock was not initially announced due to Wingman being sidetracked.) * 14:28 - The higher currency is called Pallasite Gems, or "pals" for short, which was created by Dunkelza. * 16:11 - Fun is the number one priority of the game. * 23:22 - The first ship they have has 50,000 polygons. * 24:40 - There are plans to support VR. * 24:52 - They have a way to help people who get vertigo while playing Descent. * 28:52 - Dan Borth of Red Fly Studio has shared office space for Descendent Studios' use. * 29:23 - Descent: Underground wants to support the players who want to play different styles. * 29:49 - The game will be designed with the fans "every step of the way". They will be broadcasting designer meetings to some people (likely subscribers). * 31:53 - Right now, Descent: Underground is Kickstarter-specific, but they are planning to start donations through their own store. They don't want to do PayPal because you don't get access to a good portion of the money. * 33:00 - Jason "Stormwind" Spangler joins on camera to discuss the status of the website. * 34:06 - Stormwind replaces Designopotamus to discuss his role with the company as well as Unreal Engine 4. * 37:10 - They talk about "Descendent Studios University", which allows people that have talent but no outlet for their talent to create content for their game. * 40:30 - They hope that they can show multiplayer during the campaign. * 56:34 - Phil "BlueDog" Tittle replaces Stormwind to discuss to talk about the FAQ. * 58:39 - Q: Do you have the rights to the name? A: Yes, they have the rights to the name from Interplay. They plan on self publishing. * 58:59 - Q: Single player or mutliplayer, can you use private servers? A: Yes to all. For LAN, anything you earn does not get credited to your global account. * 1:00:13 - Q: What platforms? A: Mac and PC. Maybe Linux, and it's on the plan. * 1:00:43 - Q: Free to play? A: No, you will have to buy the game to play. * 1:01:01 - Q: What is a Pal? A: It's short for Pallasite Gems, a mineral only found in asteroids and meteors. It's the higher currency in the game. The other currency is company scrip. Both are available in the game. In fact, everything is available in the game. * 1:02:04 - Q: Are we making a pay to win game? A: No. However, you can buy all the ships in game instead of earning them. * 1:02:42 - Q: Where can we talk about the game? A: descendentstudios.com, and EVERYWHERE! * 1:07:15 - It would be fun to reboot the Freespace universe, but they are working on Descent first. * 1:17:47 - Dunkelza replaces BlueDog to discuss the lore. * 1:20:47 - There will be gold wings that say "STFU" available for people who came before there was a Kickstarter. * 1:23:58 - In the lore, all of the combat is being broadcast back to earth. * 1:33:55 - Wingman is contacted on Skype by Rebecca Heineman, co-founder of InterplayWikipedia - Rebecca Heineman, about Descent, and she reveals that she has the original team who wrote Descent, and that they were also working on a Descent game for Interplay. Wingman suggests they join forces for their title. * 1:39:00 - Connie Whitener replaces Dunkelza to talk about social media. * 1:47:20 - There are plans to do a nod to the original somehow. * 1:49:23 - When asked about plans for the Pyro GX, the response was to pay attention to the Kickstarter for a while. * 1:56:50 - Winglet replaces Connie to talk about Descent for the new generation. * 1:59:50 - Designopotamus replaces Winglet to answer some final Q&A. * 2:01:01 - Q: Can you dig holes in the game? Not to mine, but to dig? A: Yes. There may be hidden powerups in there. * 2:01:15 - Q: When will the contest entries know when they've won? A: After the livestream. Winners get 5 pals, and 10 if they got it on the first guess. * 2:02:33 - Q: Did you guys close the pioneer medal yet? A: After the livestream. References